Nuestra verdadera historia
by ebrith black
Summary: James tiene una hermana, Sam, que odia a Sirius y es amiga de Lily, q odia a James, y Ana, q odia a Remus, q es novio d Alex, otra amiga de Sam, como saldra todo en Hogwarts con tantos lios?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! antes de nada me gustaría decir que ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes excepto Ana, Alexandra y algunos mas que iran saliendo me pertenecen, el resto son de J.K.R. y yo solo hago esto como un entretenimiento ya que me aburro mucho en mi tiempo libre.

Espero que os guste!!!

Sam POV

-Mamá no!¡No puede quedarse aquí!¡Me niego! - grité cuando mi madre me dijo que Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, iba a quedarse en casa a vivir

-Samy, Sirius lo necesita, no tiene donde ir - lancé una mirada llena de ira a mi hermano gemelo

-Jimy, ¿qué parte de tu amigo no me cae bien no entiendes? - ironicé lanzándole la indirecta

James iba a abrir la boca cuando el objeto de la discusión entró a la cocina de mi casa. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros rasgados y una camiseta negra de tirantas. Traía el pelo negro azulado de punta y una sonrisa de niño bueno en la cara que no me gustaba nada.

-Hola Prongs, Sra Potter, Samantha - saludó mientras me miraba directamente

En ese momento recordé que llevaba el pijama puesto y me sonrojé, no es que llevase un pijama feo, sino que llevaba un short negro y una camiseta blanca muy ceñida. Miré a mi madre y a James dandoles a entender que esta conversación continuaría cuando me cambiase de ropa y Black no estuviera presente.

Subí a mi cuarto y me senté en el escritorio cogiendo la pluma y papel para escribirlas unas cartas a mis amigas Lily, Ana y Alexandra. Les conté lo que pasaba y las pregunté por la vida en sus casas y sobre cuando nos veríamos. Llamé a Mor, mi lechuza negra y la até las cartas, dándola a entender para quien iba cada carta.

Me cambié de ropa, cepillé mi largo cabello negro y delineé mis ojos castaños mientras escuchaba a Black hablando con James en la habitación contigüa, que ahora sería de Black dado que era la única que no usaban mis amigas cuando venían a verme.

Salí al balcón de mi dormitorio con un libro y miré a los jardines de mi casa, sólo a mi podía pasarme esto, y todo por culpa del imbécil de Black. Levanté la mirada porque mis ojos se estaban aguando y vi a Mor llegar junto con las lechuzas de Ana y Alex. Abrí las puertas del balcón y las tres entraron, una vez estuvieron dentro las puse agua y comida mientras las quitaba las contestaciones de mis amigas. La primera carta que abrí fue la de Alex:

" Hola Samy:

Vaya, sí que son malas noticias, pero piensa que al menos no tienes tambien a Pettigrew alli (a Remus no le considero un problema ya que a ti te cae bien y es mi novio), porque eso sí sería un problema, tu suelta con todos los merodeadores.

Por aquí todo va bien, aburrido como todos los veranos.

He hablado con Lils y creo que el viernes iremos para tu casa, avisa a tu madre. Llegaremos sobre las 17.00 para pasar todo el fin de semana juntas.

Un beso.

Alexandra McAllen"

Terminé de leer la carta de Alex con una sonrisa en la boca, ¿un finde juntas? Me sentaría genial, sobre todo después de ésta semana teniendo a Black en mi casa, dado que estábamos a domingo por la mañana. Cogí la siguiente carta, que era de Ana, con algo de miedo dado que ella estaba loca por Black desde principios de este año. No sabía si lo de dentro iba a gustarme o a disgustarme mas, pero en fin, ella era mi amiga:

" Hola hermanita:

¡Qué fuerte, Sirius Black en tu casa! Dios mío nena, no sabes la suerte que tienes al tener a semejante macho en tu casa, creo que todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts pagaría por ello.

Espero que tú estés bien, no quiero verte mal por tenerle allí ¿vale? Que me gusta mucho verte con una sonrisa que no sea irónica.

Por aquí todo como siempre, que no sé para qué preguntas si vivimos en el mismo pueblo

Te quiere

Ana Clearwater"

No sé por qué abrí la carta de Ana, sabía que no pondría nada malo del imbécil de Black, ese estúpido la había comido el coco. Cogí la última carta, la de Lily, esperaba que la pelirroja me animara mas que Ana:

"Hola niña,

Que mal cariño, como si no te hubiera tocado bastante con tener al imbécil de tu hermano también te meten en casa a Black, es un asco. Espero que puedas aguantarlos hasta el día 1 (dentro de veinte dias), pero sin hacer magia, que no quiero que te expulsen, no sé que sería de mi si tu no estuvieras un curso jeje.

Yo estoy bien, con Petunia incordiando como siempre, cada verano está más insoportable.

Espero verte pronto.

Te quiere

Lilian Evans"

Al menos no era la única que tenía gente molestando en casa, lo de Lils era peor, con Petunia allí, para ella eso era el infierno. Creo que soportaba mejor a mi hermano que a la suya y eso que a él lo odiaba.

Guardé las cartas y bajé a hablar con mi madre mientras Black no estuviera presente. La encontré en la cocina, fregando los platos del desayuno.

-Mamá, Black no puede quedarse aquí - supliqué poniendo cara de perro abandonado

-Lo siento Sam pero la decisión está tomada. Además, en su casa no puede quedarse cariño. Sus padres lo detestan y con su hermano no puede contar para nada, el resto de su familia es como sus padres, ¿quieres que se convierta en un mortífago? - me sorprendí, la verdad es que no sabía nada de eso.

-¡Claro que no! Pero yo no le aguanto, no le caigo bien y él a mi tampoco. ¡No podemos vivir en la misma casa! Si cada vez que nos vemos en Hogwarts acabamos maldiciendonos, tú lo sabes, siempre te llegan cartas, ¡Imagínate aquí! - expliqué con énfasis a mi madre

-Lo siento amor, pero Sirius se queda, quizá si convivís aprendáis a llevaros mejor - la fulminé con la mirada

-Si, o a lo mejor si vonvivimos acabamos matándonos - grité mientras salía de casa dando un portazo.

Fuí a la calle principal y me dirigí a una cafetería cercana donde quedaba siempre con Ana, el "Lion", muy apropiado para el Valle de Godric. Saqué mi móvil y miré la hora, las 12.05 a.m., llamé a Ana y me senté en una mesita a esperarla.

"Dime" contestó al segundo timbre de llamada

"Nana, vente para el Lion que estoy aquí" dije al borde del llanto

"Dame cinco minutos" y después colgó

Un chico guapísimo se acercó y me preguntó si quería tomarme algo con él y sus amigos, pero le dije que esperaba a una amiga y se sentó a mi lado diciendo que la esperaría conmigo.

-Tus amigos pueden molestarse- dije señalando hacia la barra donde había cuatro chicos mirando hacia nosotros

-Tranquila, seguro que se las arreglan sin mi - contestó con una sonrisa - Por cierto, me llamo Ángel Prince ¿y tú?

-Sam Potter, no eres de aquí ¿verdad? Me sonaría tu nombre - recordaba a un Prince en el pueblo pero era mayor y no tenía familia.

-No, ¿tanto se nota? Soy de Londres, hemos venido aquí a vivir - señalaba a sus amigos mientras hablaba - Creo que ha llegado tu amiga.

Miré hacia la puerta y ví a Ana, con su pelo castaño rizado y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Llevaba unos vaqueros anchos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Se acercaba a la mesa con esos andares tan provocativos que tiene. Ángel desde mi lado, me miró con una sonrisa y se levantó´para marcharse con sus amigos a la barra. Ana llegó cuando Ángel ya estaba con sus amigos y se sentó en el mismo sitio del que el chico se acababa de levantar.

-Bueno nena, si lo sé tardo más, que se veía que estabas en buena compañía- dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Claro, conociéndote has venido corriendo para saber algo de Black, ¿o me equivoco en eso? - ironicé yo

Ana se sonrojó, no necesitábamos palabras, nos conocíamos tan bien que sólo con mirarnos bastaba. Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato largo y acabamos estallando en sonoras carcajadas que llamaron la atención de toda la gente del local. Levanté la mirada y vi que Ángel y sus amigos nos miraban interesados.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo de Sirius? ¿Está en tu casa? - preguntó Ana

-Lo estaba, ahora mismo va a entrar en el local detrás de mi hermanito- respondí con un mohín mirando a la puerta.

Ahí estaban mi hermano y Black, mirando hacia nuestra mesa. Fijé los ojos en James y ví como me pedía con la mirada si podían sentarse con nosotras. Le saqué la lengua jugando y miré a Black, tenía la mirada fija en la barra así que miré haber que había tan interesante en ella. Ángel y Black se estaban mirando con un profundo odio y yo no sabía por qué, era extraño, Black era simpático y amable con todos excepto con los Slytherin y conmigo, pero ese chico parecía 3 ó 4 años mayor que nosotros por lo que dudaba seriamente que se conocieran, entonces Ángel giró su rostro hacia mi y me sonrió, a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

Black le dijo algo a mi hermano que le sorprendió y rápidamente se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron con nosotras. Miré a Black molesta y le ví susurrar algo.

-Tranquilo Sirius, no va a pasar nada, estamos con ellas - dijo James inclinándose en la mesa para acercarse mas a su amigo.

- Claro, que ahora encima tenemos que hacer de niñeras ¿no? - ironicé molesta - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Black levantó la vista, no podía creer lo que ví, estaba blanco, tenía los ojos vidriosos y me miraba directamente. Esto me hizo recordar aquellos momentos de hace más de un año, cuando teníamos 14.

____________________________________Flash Back_______________________________________________

Sirius y yo estábamos sentados en la sala común, apenas llevábamos unos meses como novios y yo estaba segura de que esa relación iba a durar para siempre.

Nos entendíamos sin hablar, nos perdíamos en la mirada del otro y siempre ibamos juntos.

Entonces Sirius se levantó y mirando el fuego se puso serio y con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos grises. Me levanté a ver que le pasaba pero él sólo se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, en dirección a su dormitorio. Yo me quedé allí, de pie, mirando el fuego, en el mismo sitio donde antes había estado él.

Pasaron los días y casi no le veía, pero cuando lo hacía él estaba siempre con James y ambos se alejaban corriendo. Pero cuando llevábamos una semana así le abordé al salir de Pociones y le obligué a seguirme hasta el patio.

-Sirius ¿qué te pasa?¿He hecho algo malo para que te alejes así de mi? Porque si es así puedo cambiarlo, te lo juro -imploré con lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos.

Él miraba al suelo pero en el momento en que acabé la frase con un sollozo, levantó la vista y me miró con la disculpa, el miedo y la vergüenza escritos en su cara.

-Samy, lo siento pero no puedo seguir asi, yo... te he puesto los cuernos con Melissa Whritt- y dicho esto se fué corriendo.

Yo me quedé allí donde estaba, procesando la información que acababa de recibir ¿me había engañado?¿Por qué? No lo podía creer, encima con una Slytherin. En ese momento deseé morirme y me derrumbé, caí al suelo de rodillas. Me pasé allí unas horas, ya había anochecido hacía mucho, pero yo no sentía nada, ni frio, ni calor, ni siquiera a mis amigas, que me llevaban a nuestro cuarto, sólo tenía una cosa en mente, las palabras de Sirius, a quién desde ese momento comencé a llamar Black.

Pasé dos semanas sin salir de mi cuarto, no quería verlo para nada. Unos dos o tres meses después volvía a ser yo, pero más sarcástica e irónica y con menos inocencia que antes. Me juré no volverme a enamorar, pero desde entonces sólo salgo con chicos de ojos grises o que se den cierto aire a Black

_______________________________Fin Flash Back____________________________________________________

Me impactó esa imagen de Sirius, tenía la misma mirada que aquella vez, sólo que ahora en su rostro sólo se veía dolor, miedo y furia. James y Ana nos miraban pero nosotros sólo teníamos ojos el uno para el otro. Me levanté al pensar eso y salí corriendo del local en dirección a mi casa con Ana detrás de mi.


	2. nueva vida

**Hola!! He vuelto jeje, pues nada k gracias al review que he recibido, que me ha hecho mucha ilusión y que nada, que espero recibir más jeje.**

**Ninguno de los personages pertenecientes a la saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la genial JKR.**

**A las chicas y chicos de los malos fics y sus autores, deciros que esta historia es una locura que se me ocurrió en clase, y sí, tengo problemas de laísmo pero no creo que nadie pueda morir por eso. La tecnología como los teléfonos móviles los he introducido en la historia porque voy a hacer como si los Merodeadores y su mundo fueran de esta época ya que me resulta más fácil escribir sobre el presente. Los nombres de las chicas, me los he inventado, Ana no tiene nada que ver con Penelope Clearwater, son otra familia cuyo apellido coincide y punto. Sirius es así por cosas que se aclararán en futuros capítulos y que ya iréis descubriendo en este**

**A la gente que le guste la historia, gracias por leerla, espero que continuéis siendo buenos conmigo.**

**Y sin mas cosas que decir, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo...**

**CAP 2. LA VERDAD SE ACABA SABIENDO**

Sirius POV

La verdad es que había esperado ver a Sam oponerse a que me quedara en su casa, pero no estaba preparado para ello.

Cuando llegué escuché voces en la cocina y me dirigí hacia allí al oirlas. Entré y saludé, pero sólo tenía ojos para ella. No me hubiese importado que en lugar de esos mini pantalones y esa camiseta ajustada llevase unos harapos sucios y rotos, para mi siempre sería hermosa.

Se dió cuenta de que la miraba y después de dirigirles una mirada a su madre y a James salió en dirección a su cuarto. Cuando pasó por mi lado me llegó ese olor a manzana que tanto extrañaba.

- Sirius cariño ¿has desayunado? - preguntó la señora Potter con una dulce sonrisa.

- Si señora Potter, muchas gracias - miré a James y le dediqué una sonrisa triste.

- Llámame como quieras Sirius pero algo que suene menos formal, al fin y al cabo, también eres mi hijo- adoraba a esa mujer.

- Ey Padfoot, ven conmigo, quiero decirte algo - susurró James pasando por mi lado.

Me despedí con la mano de Dorea, la señora Potter, y subí junto a James a la que sería mi nuevo habitación, que estaba entre la de él y la de Sam. Entramos y James se tumbó en la cama mientras que yo cogía la silla del escritorio para sentarme a escucharle.

- ¿Vas a intentar recuperarla ahora que nada te lo impide? - James siempre tan directo

- No, ella me odia James, no quiero hacerla sufrir más - respodí notando como él se removía en la cama

- Sirius, te voy a contar algo de Sam que juré no decir, pero creo que deberías saberlo, ella aún te quiere, pero déjame que te cuente todo antes de cortarme - dijo rápidamente al ver que iba a cortarle - Cuando Sam y yo volvímos después de cuarto, cuando tú rompiste con ella, comencé a escuchar ruidos por la noche, al principio no le dí importancia pero al cabo de un mes escuchando esos ruidos decidí hacer algo, así que salí de mi habitación y me dí cuenta de que provenían del cuarto de Sam. Abrí la puerta y lo que ví me destrozó. Sam estaba tumbada en su cama, llorando como núnca la había visto. Fui varias noches a consolarla pero no me quería contar por qué lloraba. Pero una madrugada se lo saqué, lloraba por tí, porque te veía con otras, porque aún te quería. El inicio de este verano ha sido igual, tú sabes que este ha sido siempre mi cuarto, pero he tenido que cambiarme de habitación, necesito descansar y no puedo hacer nada para que ella deje de llorar, pues no puedo contarla lo que pasó.

Cuando acabó de hablar me quedé de piedra, ¿Sam sequía llorando por mi?¿Aún cuándo íbamos a entrar en sexto? Me parecía una locura, imposible.

Entonces James y yó escuchamos pegar voces abajo y un portazo y salimos corriendo para comprobar que había pasado. Dorea estaba en la cocina, mirando hacia la puerta que daba a la calle.

- ¿Ha vuelvo a hacerlo? - Miré a James extrañado, Sam nunca huía de una discusión, siempre las enfrentaba.

Dorea asintió y nos sonrió avergonzada, lo que me hizo descubrir lo parecida que era a su hija. Fue la misma sonrisa que Sam puso cuando la besé por primera vez. James me sacó de mis pensamientos pegándome un empujón y poniéndose a correr. Le seguí lo más rápido que pude y vimos como Ana Clearwater, su mejor amiga, entraba en una cafetería llamada Lion.

Entramos tranquilamente en la cafetería, iba a acercarme a la barra a por unas cervezas de mantequilla cuando lo ví, en la barra, estaba mi primo, Ángel Prince Black, un mortífago en potencia. Cruzamos miradas por un rato pero entonces él giró la vista y sonrió a Sam y ella e respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

Me giré muy preocupado hacia James al ver ésto. Ángel sólo era cuatro años mayor que yo, pero era todo un Black y estaba muy claro qué iba a hacer con Sam y Ana.

- James, el chico rubio de ojos grises que tontea con tu hermana, es Ángel, el primo del que te hablé - susurré a mi amigo.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la mesa de las chicas. Yo estaba muy nervioso, no quería que ese malnacido las hiciera nada, no podía ni iba a permitirlo, ellas valían mucho más. Me estaba susurrando a mí mismo palabras reconfortantes cuando James se inclinó en la mesa.

- Tranquilo Sirius, no va a pasar nada, estamos con ellas - en ese momento ví la cara de enfado que puso Sam al escuchar a su hermano

- Claro, que ahora encima tenemos que hacer de niñeras ¿no? - ironizó Sam mientras yo bajaba la vista - ¿Y a tí qué te pasa?

Levanté la vista y me quedé embobado con esos ojos chocolate, recordando la conversación que tuve con mi madre hace casi dos años.

_____________________________________________________Flash Back____________________________________________________________________________

Me encontraba en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, el director, junto a mi madre, que se había presentado de improvisto y me había llamado para tener una charla privada.

- Sirius, dime que no es cierto que te has atrevido a tener una relación con Samantha Potter sin mi consentimiento - la voz de mi madre destilaba veneno

- Así es madre, Sam y yo somos novios y muy pronto, los señores Potter van a legalizar la relación y a hacerla pública al mundo mágico - decidí sincerarme con ella esperando en vano que se alegrase por mi.

- No volverás a ver a esa chica ¿me oyes? Nunca, Sirius, ¡Nunca! No voy a permitir que mi hijo mayor deshonre a la familia Black saliendo con una Potter, no es digna de nuestra casa. Si sigues con ella mandaré que la hagan cosas horribles, y sabes que lo haré - advirtió mientras se iba por la chimenea.

Esa misma noche estuve con Sam en la sala común, pero no tenía fuerzas para decirla nada, no quería asustarla ni hacerla daño.

Seguimos así una semana, hasta que me interceptó al salir de Pociones y me obligó a seguirla. Busqué a James con la mirada ya que él lo sabía todo y me estaba haciendo de tapadera, pero no lo ví. Una vez salimos al patio se paró de golpe y sin mirarme dijo:

- Sirius, ¿qué te pasa?¿He heco algo malo para que te alejes así de mi? Porque si es eso puedo cambiarlo, te lo juro.

Levanté la vista al oir que terminaba la frase con un sollozo. No podía verla así, no se lo merecía. Y lo peor era que no podía decirla lo que pasaba. Tendría que inventarme algo y rápido.

- Samy, lo siento pero no puedo seguir así, yo...- ví pasar por allí a Melissa Whritt, una Slytherin un año mayor que nosotros y se me ocurrió qué decirla - Te he puesto los cuernos con Melissa Whritt.

Tras decir ésto salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto. Sabía que la había dolido pero no tenía ni un motivo creible para dejarla que no incluyera a mi madre.

Desde ese día hice que había cambiado, me volví un mujeriego. No volví a tener nada serio con ninguna chica y me hacía pasar por un creído para no volver a gustarla.

_________________________________________________Fin Flash Back________________________________________________________________________________

Ví como Sam se levantaba y se iba seguida de Ana. Iba a salir corriendo tras ella cuando noté una mano en mi hombro que me apretaba con fuerza y me hundía en la silla. Miré quién era y vi la cara de Ángel a escasos centímetros de mí. Miré a James y ví que estábamos acorralados por los amigos de Prince.

- Vaya primo, dos niñas muy guapas para que estén con vosotros ¿no? No me dirás que son vuestras novias - preguntó mi primo con asco.

- La de pelo largo es mi hermana y la otra su amiga - miré a James sorprendido.

Mi primo se rió y miró a un chico de cabellos platinos y ojos como el acero que estaba junto a él. Su cara me sonaba pero no sabía de qué.

- Vaya Lucius, tenemos aquí al hermanito de Sam. Felicidades Potter, vas a ser mi cuñado. Lucius, la otra te la regalo - no me lo podía creer, se estaban repartiendo a la chicas.

- ¿Y yo? - dijo otro de los chicos al que reconocí como Crabbe, grande, gordo y con cara de idiota.

- Claro Crabbe, en nada que me aburra de ella te la pasaré - dijo Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona - Al fin y al cabo, yo estoy comprometido.

- Malditas serpientes. ¡No voy a dejar que juguéis así con Sam y Ana! - grité mientras me removía.

Ángel me cogió del pelo y tiró hacia atrás haciendo que gimiera un poco del dolor, peor aún así le lancé una firme mirada de odia a la que él respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia que me ponía los pelos de punta. Esa sonrisa era como la que ponía mi madre cuando se proponía algo y sabía que iba a conseguirlo.

- Vaya chicos, el león de los Black saca las garras por su ex novia - me sorprendí al escuchar lo último - ¿te sorprendes? No deberías primo, tu madre se lo contó a toda la familia justo cuando saliste de su casa para siempre. La veda para cazarla está abierta.

Soltó mi pelo y lanzó mi cabeza para delante con tal fuerza que mi frente impactó contra la mesa de madera. Salió rápidamente de la cafetería seguido de sus amigos.

- James, Sirius, ¿estáis bien? - preguntó el camarero, que venía con nosotros a clase - No he podido hacer nada ya que no podemos usar magia fuera del colegio y mis mpadres no están.

- Tranquilo Vane, yo estoy bien - respondió mi amigo mirándome preocupado.

- Esos bastardos no pueden conmigo - me levanté mientras hablaba - ¡Prongs! Debemos ir con Sam y avisarla

Ambos salimos del local corriendo lo más rápido que nuestros cuerpos nos permitían hacia la casa de mi amigo. Una vez allí subimos a mi cuarto y al pasar por el de Sam escuché su hermosa risa acompañada de la de Ana. Mi corazón se tranquilizó al saber que estaba bien. Entramos en mi cuarto y nos sentamos los dos en la cama.

- Sirius, hay que contárselo todo a Sam, debe saber lo se la avecina y protegerla- miré a James como si estuviera loco.

Lo pensé un momento, ¿contarle todo a Samantha?¿Incluso lo de mi madre en cuarto? No podía, aunque quizá si se lo contase volviera conmigo. Pero eso era totalmente imposible, la había dañado tanto que nunca más volveríamos a estar juntos.

- No James, no vamos a contarla nada. Sam es lista y sabe con quien puede o no relacionarse - le lancé una triste sonrisa a James.

- Pero Sirius, conocemos a las serpientes y sabes igual de bien que yo que son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quieren ¿crees que realmente se mostrarán ante ellas como son? No sé tú pero yo no voy a dejarlas en la inopia, voy a contárselo todo - miré sorprendido como James se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta.

La verdad es que no tenía de que sorprenderme, James siempre había sido muy protector con Sam en el tema chicos, a veces incluso más que yo, aunque ella no necesitasen que la vigilaran, pero éramos así. Además tenía una muy buena relación con su hermana y se lo contaban casi todo.

Salí detrás de él hacia la habitación de Sam. Llamé a la puerta y esperamos a que abrieran pacientemente, pero nadie abrió. James se preocupó y giró el picaporte para abrir, pero tenían la llave puesta. Escuchamos a Sam y Ana reírse en el cuarto.

- ¡Samantha Dorea Potter, abre ahora mismo! - tuve que taparme los oídos debido al grito de James.

Escuchamos un click en la puerta y vimos asomarse la cabeza de Sam, que nos miraba seriamente. Ambos sabíamos que James sólo pronunciaba el Dorea cuando era algo muy importante. Ella miró la cara de su hermano y luego la mía. Debía sospechar que algo grave pasaba cuando se hizo a un lado y nos dejó pasar a los dos cuando normalmente a mi me hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices.

La habitación era preciosa, muy grande, como el resto de la casa, decorada en madera de caoba y colores claros, con un amplio escritorio, un tocador, un gigantesco armario, dos mesillas y una cama, todo ello en caoba. Giré la vista y ví que tenía un balcón enorme que daba al gigantesco jardín trasero.

- Sam, tenemos que contarte algo de los chicos que había hoy en el Lion - ¿Por qué tenía James que ser tan directo?

- Pasad al balcón y sentaros en una silla, somos todas oídos - Dios, me encantaba cuando se ponía seria.

Se dió la vuelta y nos guió al balcón con esos andares tan ágiles y elegantes que tenía. James me dió un codazo y cuando me giré a verle me lanzó una mirada para que la contara todo a su hermana. Le respondí con una negativa silenciosa.

- Hola chicos ¿os tomáis algo con nosotras? - sonreí a Ana, era una buena chica.

- No pequeña, venimos a que Sirius os cuente algo sobre los chicos que había hoy en el Lion - me envaré ¿que yo las contara? James estaba loco

- Buen, pues que hable ya porque no tengo todo el día para escucharle - agaché la cabeza dolido por el comentario de Sam, antes podíamos estar hablando todo el día sin cansarnos.

- Esto...Los chicos del bar eran unos Slytherin, lo sé muy bien. El chico al que tú - señalé a Sam mientras explicaba las cosas con claridad - sonreíste, es mi primo, Ángel Prince Black, un mortífago que va a por tí, Sam

- ¿A por mi?¿Qué se supone que yo le he hecho? - ironizó con una sonrisa - Ya sé, lo he embrujado seguro

- Sam - advirtieron James y Ana

- Vale, me callo - dijo ella bajando la cabeza por el comentario de su hermano y su amiga.

- Bien, el resto de chicos que iban con él, también eran mortífagos, el rubio platino era Lucius Malfoy, prometido de mi prima Narcisa - pronuncié el nombre de Narcisa porque sabía que ellas la conocían, al fin y al cabo era compañera de habitación de Alexandra -, el moreno de ojos oscuros era Christopher Zabinni y los otros dos cachas eran Crabbe y Goyle.

Escuché aplausos y giré la cara para mirar a Sam, que sonreía mientras aplaudía con un colosal sarcasmo.

- Bravo, Black, sabes identificarlos, ahora dime ¿qué les he hecho yo? - dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa

- No les has hecho nada, todo viene de que tú eres la única relación seria que yo he tenido - respondí sinceramente

- Sencillamente genial, esto sólo me puede pasar a mi ¿por qué quieren hacerme daño por eso? - decidí contárselo todo en ese instante. Nunca podría tener otro mejor.

- Sam, todo viene de hace 2 años casi, antes de dejarte, mi madre vino a Hogwarts y me amenazó con que si seguía contigo, te pasarían cosas horribles. Nunca te puse los cuernos pero algo tenía que inventarme para dejarte - clavé la mirada en el suele esperando su reacción.


	3. sinceramente

**¡He vuelto! Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, cosa que siento muchísimo y que os recompenso subiendo dos capítulos el mismo día, aquí estoy otra vez.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que me dejáis comentarios, no sabéis lo que me alegra saber que os gusta lo que escribo, y a los que no, bueno, solo deciros que espero que me siguais leyendo.**

**Prometo subir pronto otro capítulo ¿vale?**

**Un besazo y sed buenos**

**Ebrith Black**

Ana P.O.V.

Al fin Sirius le había contado la verdad a Sam, con dos años de retraso sí, pero se lo había contado. Yo sabía lo que había pasado porque cuando encontramos a Sam el día que Sirius la dejó, Alex y yo fuimos a pedirle una explicación razonable, pues sabíamos que no la había puesto los cuernos.

Una vez que nos contó lo que había pasado con su madre, nos hizo jurar que nunca, bajo ningun concepto, se lo contaríamos a Sam. Y no lo habíamos hecho.

Miré a Sam esperando su reacción y la ví con la mirada perdida y sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas que no quería dejar salir por orgullo. Me levanté y la abracé por detrás intentando darla todo mi cariño y apoyo. Para mi ella era mi hermana y odiaba verla sufrir.

- Black, sal de mi cuarto, ya - dijo de forma autómata.

Sirius me miró interrogativamente y yo asentí, ahora Sam sólo me necesitaba a mi o a alguna de las chicas, no a Sirius ni a James. Ambos chicos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. En el mismo instante en que se cerraba la puerta, Sam se giró y enterró su cara en mi hombro mientras lloraba.

La levanté de la silla recargando en mi la mitad de su peso y nos sentamos en la cama, donde estaríamos más cómodas. Ella seguía llorando, ahora en mi regazo y yo la pasaba la mano por la cabeza esperando a que dijera algo.

- Ana, ¿crees que Black ha dicho la verdad? Sonaba tan sincero - las lágrimas seguían ahí pero ella necesitaba la verdad.

- Sam, cuando Sirius te dejó, Alex y yo fuimos a pedirle una explicación lógica porque no nos creíamos lo de los cuernos. Sirius nos contó eso mismo y tu hermano lo corroboró. No lo tomes a mal pero todos le juramos a Sirius guardar el secreto por tu bien - me sinceré del todo con ella.

Sam se levantó y comenzó a cabecear mientras paseaba por la habitación con aire perdido y pensativa. Me dolía verla así pero sabía que sólo debía hablar cuando ella me preguntase algo. Ésto la estaba doliendo demasiado.

- No lo entiendo ¿por qué la madre de Sirius no me quería para él?¿No debe una madre luchar por que sus hijos sean felices? - sonreí ante ese comentario, pero quité la sonrisa al ver como me miraba Sam

- Samy, la madre de Sirius no es como tus padres o mi madre, ella quería que Sirius se hiciera mortífago, pero estando con la hija de una de las más importantes familias de la luz, tenía la posibilidad de que él no eligiera ese camino para poder estar contigo, por eso ella no le dejó estar contigo. Además, la madre de Sirius jamás le ha querido, ¿cómo iba a querer lo mejor para él? - me sinceré con ella, era hora de que supiera la verdad.

- Vaya, no puedo creer que haya gente que se comporte así con sus hijos, seguro que esa mujer no vió al Sirius que yo conocí - susurró ella entre dientes.

Yo sabía que mi amiga seguía enamorada de Sirius así que decidí que era hora de juntarlos, y nada mejor para unir a dos cabezotas, celosos y egocéntricos que un poco de "competencia".

- Si bueno, en realidad, Sirius no ha cambiado tanto, creo que por eso me gusta - Sam me miró asombrada.

- ¿Que no ha cambiado? - ironizó mi amiga - Ana, es el tío más egocéntrico, malcriado, estúpido, payaso, chulo, creído e imbécil que he conocido en mi vida.

- No Samy, es el chico más sincero, romántico, dulce, simpático, amable y guapo que he visto nunca - algo bueno habría que decir del pobre.

- Ana, aunque a ti te guste - dijo ella sin saber como seguir y muy seria - yo voy a intentar recuperarle, porque aun le amo.

- Lo sé Sam, pero creo que puedo luchar contra tí por el corazón de Sirius, al fin y al cabo, vosotros lleváis dos años de peleas y broncas mientras que yo siempre me he llevado bien con él - respondí siguiendo mi farsa.

- Oye, ésto no afectará a nuestra amistad ¿no? - preguntó Sam nerviosa.

- Claro que no cariño, tú siempre serás mi hermana, ningún Sirius Black podrá cambiar eso - respondí abrazándola.

Continuamos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que Dorea nos llamó para comer, yo ya había informado en casa de que me quedaba a comer en el hogar de los Potter. Al llegar al comedor, me dí cuenta de que había un chico más, Remus Lupin, un chico de la altura de Sirius, algo enfermizo, de cabellos y ojos dorados y cara de no haber roto un plato que no se creía ni él.

- ¡Remus! - gritó Sam lanzándose a abrazarlo.

- Hola Samy, ¿qué tal, Ana? - contestó él sonriendo a mi amiga.

- ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que para tí soy Clearwater, Lupin? - inquirí con una mirada desafiante.

Todos sabían que Remus Lupin y yo nos llevábamos fatal, no podíamos estar en la misma sala sin iniciar una discusión o un duelo. Yo me llevaba bien con todos, incluido Peter, el más extraño de los Merodeadores, con todos excepto con Lupin, el novio de Alexandra.

El chico tuvo la suerte de que en ese momento entraran los señores Potter, que eran dos copias de sus hijos, porque de no haber sido así, le habría hecho tragar polvo en nada que abriera la boca.

- Vaya Dorea, no sabía que teníamos tantos hijos adolescentes - comentó el Sr. Potter con una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

- Charlus ya sabes que aún nos faltan tres - dijo la Sra. Potter riéndose.

- Mamá, papá, dejarlo ya, por Merlín - susurró James.

- Vamos Prongs, tus padres nos ven como unos hijos, al fin y al cabo, pasamos más tiempo aquí que en nuestras casas - dijo Lupin sonriendo.

- Es verdad James, además, ¿no consideras a los chicos como tus hermanos? Pues entonces no te quejes - respondió Sam.

- Sirius, ¿puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? - pregunté mirando a Samy directamente.

Ya era hora de comenzar el juego y para ello debería avisar a Black de lo que se podría avecinar, para que no le cogiera por sorpresa mi actitud con él.

Sirius asintió y me acompañó al patio trasero de los Potter mirándome extrañado. Yo iba feliz pensando en unir a mi mejor amiga con el amor de su vida. Llegamos al patio y me senté en un banco de mármol blanco que tenían allí.

- Mira, sé que tú quieres a Sam y también sé que ella te ama - comencé a explicarle viendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de una inmensa alegría - pero del mismo modo sé que Sam no va a volver contigo hasta que no vea que tiene competencia, y debe ser una bastante fuerte.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - me sorprendí al saber que Sirius adivinaba que tenía un plan en mente - Vamos Ana, hace casi seis años que nos conocemos y se te ve en la cara que quieres hacer algo y que lo tienes planeado.

- Vaya, no sabía que me conocías tan bien - respondí en broma - tienes razón, tengo algo planeado. La he dicho a Sam que tú me gustas, cosa que es mentira, para que se espabile un poco, así que a partir de ahora te voy a tirar los trastos descaradamente delante suya. Por cierto, no quiero que esto salga de aquí, ni siguiera a los chicos, no vaya a ser que se los escape algo delante de Sam y se acabe enterando.


	4. es doloroso

**Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de hoy. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo lo disfruté haciéndolo.**

**Un besazo amores y espero vuestros comentarios, que no cuesta nada y sale gratis jeje**

Remus P.O.V.

Acababa de llegar a casa de James por una invitación de la Sra. Potter, que me invitaba a comer casi siempre que se juntaban unos cuantos allí y ya había tenido una discusión con Clearwater.

Ella era una chica muy buena, inteligente y muy, pero muy guapa, pero no nos llevábamos bien desde tercero, cuando hice mal un hechizo y su pelo pagó las consecuencias volviéndose rubio por un mes y medio.

Sirius y Ana se habían ido a hablar hacía unos cinco minutos y veía como Sam se estaba poniendo de los nervios mientras que los esperábamos en el sofá.

Miré a James, que estaba a mi lado, y le pregunté con la mirada si sabía lo que la pasaba a su hermana, pues era raro ver a Sam mas inquieta de lo normal.

- Padfood la ha contado todo, ya sabes, lo de cuarto, y ahora no sé que la pasa - respondió James a mi silenciosa pregunta.

- Samy, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa? - pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

- Es que a Ana le gusta Sirius y quiere algo con él - ahí lo entendí, ella aún le quería- y yo no puedo permitirlo.

En ese instante entraron Ana y Sirius en el salón y venían con las manos enlazadas y se lanzaban miradas de complicidad. Eso me dolió y despertó al lobo de mi interior, pero no sabía por qué era, quizás por la mirada de dolor que puso Sam. James miraba a Sirius con sorpresa y su mirada iba desde las caras de Sirius y Ana hasta sus manos enlazadas.

- Vaya, felicidades pareja - dijo Sam justo antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Sirius y James tuvieron el impulso de ir tras ella pero no lo hicieron y Ana, ella se quedó allí, quieta y blanca como un muerto. Me levanté y subí corriendo, guiado por mis desarrollados sentidos lupinos hacia el cuarto de Sam.

Llegué a su puerta y la escuché llorar como sólo la había escuchado una vez, cuando Sirius la dejó. Llamé varias veces a la puerta y esperé su contestación pero ésta no llegaba y el lobo interior comenzaba a inquietarse, por lo que abrí la puerta y entré.

Lo que ví allí me desgarró el alma, Sam, la chica risueña, bromista, fuerte y guerrera, volvía a ser la delicada flor que se marchita llorando sobre su cama de princesa.

Me acerqué despacio a la cama y me senté a su lado acariciándola su sedoso cabello negro. Nos quedamos así un rato que a mi se me hizo eterno y después Sam levantó un poco la cabeza. Ví sus ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar y su cara roja de impotencia. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y me lanzó una sonrisa que mostraba una gran tristeza.

- Bien Samy, ahora vas a explicármelo todo y si hay que llorar lo haremos juntos ¿vale hermanita? - dije intentando ponerme en su lugar.

Sam se irguió hasta sentarse en la cama y se puso a mi lado izquierdo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Alargué el brazo y la abracé por la espalda acariciándola mientras que con mi mano derecho la agarraba las manos, intentando darla mi apoyo.

- Remus, tú eres su amigo, su hermano y su compañero, otro Merodeador. Vosotros lo sabéis todo los unos de los otros. Yo sólo soy la estúpida y tonta hermana de James Potter, uno de los chicos más listos y populares de Hogwarts, no valgo nada - la dejé continuar para que lo sacara todo, pero quizás debí interrumpirla - ¿Cómo pude pensar en que podía ser feliz con él?¿Cómo pude llegar a sonñar en casarme algún día con Sirius Black?

Notaba lo herida que estaba Sam, pero no entendía del todo por qué ya que su relación con Sirius acabó hace casi dos años y parecía que no la había afectado demasiado. Creo que me confuncí, me estaba demostrando que sí le había afectado. Sam seguía enamorada de Sirius.

- ¿Imaginaste todo eso junto a Sirius? - me quedé alucinado ya que sólo duraron unos meses.

En ese momento la ví asentir y ví como un montón de lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Recordé cómo se había descrito momentos antes y sentí rabia, ella no podía verse así, Sam no podía creer que valía tan poco.

- Samy, hazme un favor, nunca, jamás, vuelvas a infravalorarte - levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente - Tú vales mucho. No sólo eres una chica guapísima, sino que además eres lista, sincera, ayudas a todo el mundo aún cuando tú tienes problemas, siempre estás para todo el mundo, eres simpática y eres una de las pocas personas que saben de mi condición y aún así me ayudan y siguen conmigo ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no vales nada?

- Porque es verdad Remus. No valgo nada. No para tu amigo por lo menos, ya que él vé mas interesante a Ana. ¡Yo quería recuperarle! - me gritó llorando a lágrima viva - Quería volver a estar completa, a sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, a que me dedicase esa mirada llena de amor que me daba antes ¿y qué tengo? Nada, porque él ya no me ama de la forma en que yo lo hago, porque él ahora está con Ana.

Sopesé las palabras de Sam. Yo sabía que Padfood sí la quería, entonces ¿qué hacía con Ana?¿Por qué no se lo decía a Sam si ella le correspondía de esa forma? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué le hacía Ana Clearwater eso a su mejor amiga, su hermana? Pasaba algo y yo pensaba descubrir qué era.

Sonó la puerta del dormitorio y tanto Sam como yo nos envaramos. Ella se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y compuso una sonrisa para recibir a Alexandra en su cuarto.

Alex era mi novia, una chica bajita, delgada, con el cabello casta claro a media espalda y bastante guapa. Lo que más la distinguía de todos nosotros era que iba a Slytherin pero no era para nada como todas esas serpientes ya que ella era muy buena, pero estaba allí por su astucia y ambición.

- Hola Sam cariño ¿cómo estás? - dijo Alex lanzándome una mirada de perdón por no darme un beso a la que respondí con una sonrisa.

- Estoy bien Alex, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Sam mientras mi novia se sentaba a su otro lado.

- Tú a mi no me engañas Potter, te conozco demasiado bien. Además tu hermano me ha avisado de que había pasado algo con Ana y Black y cuando he llegado estaban los tres solos liados a discutir en el sillón, con Ana junto al Don Juan cuando normalmente estaría aquí contigo y Remus abajo con sus amigos - así que James la había avisado, en el fondo Prongs era listo.

- Bueno chicas, me voy abajo para daros una conversación privada - dije mientras me levantaba y las guiñaba un ojo para después salir por la puerta.

Bajé al salón y me encontré a James riñendo con Sirius y Ana. Se le notaba muy enfadado, al igual que a Sirius. Ana estaba sentada en el sillón con las piernas encogidas y llorando. Me coloqué de pie delante del sillón y le dí un puñetazo a Sirius en la mejilla. El golpe pareció hacerlo reaccionar ya que me miró a los ojos y se quedó en silencio, mirándome.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros dos? Se supone que ambos queréis a Sam y sin embargo estáis haciéndola llorar igual que hace dos años - dije descargando la rabia que tenía de ver a Sam llorar y no poder hacer nada para consolarla - Ana, se supone que tú eres su mejor amiga, la que ahora mismo tendría que estar con ella en su cuarto y no Alexandra. Y tú, Sirius Black, ¿no se suponía que la amabas? Pues bonita forma tienes de demostrarlo, ¿No te bastó romperla el corazón hace dos años que ahora quieres esparcir sus pedazos por el infierno? Ya te vale tío, eres un Merodeador, un Gryffindor, no un Slytherin, así que empieza a comportarte como tal o dile a Dumbledore que te cambie de casa de una vez


	5. Aclaración

**Hola, siento mucho no haber escrito nada en este tiempo, de verdad, os prometo que lo compenso subiendo tres capítulos, para que veáis que no soy mala jeje.**

**Espero que no me mandéis muchos vociferadores jeje**

**Un besazo**

**Ebrith Black**

**James P.O.V.**

**Después de la charla de Remus los ánimos se calmaron un poco en el salón de casa. Sirius se sumergió en sus pensamientos y Ana subió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Samantha.**

**Al rato de subir Ana bajó Alex, sentándose en el regazo de Remus y acariciándole el cabello. Se daban besos de vez en cuando y comencé a desear que se encontrara allí cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes amiga de mi hermanita.**

**Vi bajar a Sam y Ana abrazadas y riéndose al cabo de media hora. No sabía como lo hicieron pero parecían incluso más amigas que antes. Miré a Sirius y vi como se le alegraba la cara pero no sabía si era al ver a mi hermana sonreír o de ver a Ana. Seguí la trayectoria de sus ojos y vi que miraba fijamente a Sam.**

**- Sirius, ven conmigo un momento - dije llevándole de nuevo al patio trasero - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Ana y Sam?**

**- James, le prometí antes a Ana que no os lo contaría a ninguno - respondió él mirándose el zapato.**

**- Mira Padfood, sabes que tus rollos de una noche me importan un bledo, pero no cuando Ana es esa chica y mucho menos si mi hermana sufre por ello. Sabes que tú también eres un hermano para mi, pero la sangre tira el doble y yo no voy a permitir que nadie, incluido tú, la haga daño, ni a ella ni a sus amigas ¿entiendes? Así que si tienes alguna excusa para hacer esto ya me lo puedes estar diciendo o te largas de mi casa - dije bastante enfadado al pensar que Sirius estaba jugando con todos.**

**- Está bien, James, voy a contártelo todo. No voy a tener nada con Ana. Ella dice que tu hermana me quiere - levanté la ceja ante la evidencia en lo respectivo a Sam - , pero Ana me ha dicho que ella no va a luchar por mi si no tiene competencia fija de alguien fuerte y ella se ha ofrecido voluntaria. Ni yo la gusto, ni ella me gusta. Sólo hace esto para ayudarnos. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que siento y del mismo modo sabes que no jugaría jamás con una Dama de la Noche, ¡James, me gusta estar vivo!**

**- Entonces, ¿hacéis esto para que Sam y tú volváis? - Sirius asintió ante mi pregunta - Entonces contad conmigo para seguiros el juego. Pero ¿estáis saliendo?**

**- ¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo vamos a tontear, nada de besos ni esas cosas - dijo Sirius apresuradamente. **

**Puso una cara muy rara y me empecé a reír. Ese era Sirius, hacía lo posible por conseguir lo que quería e iba a darlo todo por mi hermana. Yo no iba a quedarme fuera de eso, yo quería que fueran felices así que yo también iba a ayudar en el proyecto. Debería contárselo a Remus para que no se enfadase ni pensase mal de Sirius y Ana.**

**- Deberíamos contárselo a Moony, no queremos que vuelva a darte un puñetazo la próxima vez ¿no? - dije riéndome.**

**- La verdad que no. Jamás pensé que me fuera a pegar Moony algún día y ¡cómo pega! Creo que todavía tengo la cara roja - respondió Sirius rozándose la mejilla.**

**- Sabes que ha actuado el lobo, al fin y al cabo, para él las chicas también son parte de su manada. ¡Pero que ostia te ha dado! Y lo más cómico ha sido la cara que has puesto justo después - me reí imitando la cara de Sirius.**

**- ¡Pero que dices! Yo no puedo poner esa cara Prongs, soy mucho mas guapo que tú - dijo Sirius poniendo caras raras.**

**- Claro que no Padfood, tus caras son mucho más cómicas, con eso de que eres un chucho - comenté mientras regresábamos.**

**Entramos tomándonos el pelo y todos se quedaron en silencio. Sam y Ana estaban tumbadas en el suelo viendo la televisión y Remus y Alexandra sentados en el sofá haciéndose mimos.**

**Sirius se puso serio también y miró fijamente con Remus. Después de un duelo de miradas en el que había mucha tensión acabaron sonriendo los dos. Menos mal, no me gustaría presenciar una discusión entre ellos. Padfood le indicó algo a Moony y salieron los dos dejándome sólo con las chicas.**

**Las tres me miraban con una sonrisa extraña y eso me acojonaba. Era bien sabido en Hogwarts que las Damas de la Noche tenían ideas muy parecidas a las nuestras, por no decir iguales. Daban pánico cuando se ponían así porque yo sabía lo que se podía maquinar bajo esos cabellos tan bien colocados y esas caras de Barbie. Lo único que me dejaba un poco más tranquilo era que ese día no contaban con la pelirroja, que hacía las cosas más sutiles pero efectivas.**

**- Hermanito, ve a la cocina y pregúntale a mamá cuanto falta para la comida - pidió Sam con ojos de Bambi degollado.**

**- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? - aquello no me daba buena espina.**

**- Porque estás de pie. Además, te lo pido como un favor, creo que después de todo me lo merezco ¿no? - cuando Sam decía eso pasaba algo.**

**No dije nada más pero fui a la cocina. Abrí la puerta y vi a mi padre en la mesa de las comidas y a mi madre frente a los fogones. Me acerqué a ella poniéndola una mano en el hombro, cosa que la hizo sobresaltarse.**

**- James, hijo, que susto me has dado - dijo ella volteándose.**

**- Lo siento mamá, es que Sam quiere saber cuanto falta para que la comida esté lista - me disculpé sonriendo.**

**- Todavía falta un rato. Oye, ¿qué ha pasado? Hemos oído voces, un portazo, más voces y un golpe seguido de más voces, ¿habéis discutido con las chicas otra vez? - preguntó mi madre preocupada.**

**- No, mamá, esta vez no ha sido Merodeadores vs Damas de la Noche. Hoy ha sido Merodeador vs Merodeador. - respondí sentándome con mi padre.**

**Mi madre también se sentó y los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Que discutiéramos con las chicas era normal y ya estaban acostumbrados, pero que discutiéramos entre nosotros era algo muy extraño porque no había pasado nunca. **

**Mis padres no podían saber a qué se debía la discusión porque lo único que sabían de la relación entre Sam y Sirius era que él la había dejado y eso a ella la había sentado muy mal, por lo que se creían que se odiaban con fervor.**

**- James, os conocemos y hemos escuchado a Remus pegar voces, sabemos que es el más tranquilo de todos vosotros así que si ha pasado algo, podéis contarlo - dijo mi padre.**

**- Gracias papá pero ya está todo arreglado. Bueno, me voy a informar de la comida - me despedí saliendo de la cocina.**

**Sirius y Remus ya habían vuelto al salón. Moony estaba con Alex en el sillón biplaza dándose besos y haciéndose caricias. Ana y Sirius se lanzaban miradas y sonrisitas mientras Sam fulminaba a Padfood con la mirada. Me senté en el suelo, debajo del sillón en que mi hermana estaba sentada y apoyé la espalda y cabeza en sus piernas.**

**Levanté la cabeza y la vi mirarme con ojos tristes. La sonreí intentando infundirla ánimos pero no funcionó. Tenía que hacer algo para alegrarla, no podía ver a mi hermana de esa forma. Giré la cara y miré a Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa que no indicaba nada bueno.**


	6. Invitación

**Bueno gente pues aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo del día**

**No seáis malos y escribirme algo vale?**

**Un besote**

**Ebrith Black**

**Alexandra P.O.V. **

**La casa de Sam y James se había convertido en un lugar mágico para todos nosotros, allí nos reuníamos todos y pasábamos un buen rato haciendo lo que más nos gustaba, meternos en líos.**

**Las llegadas de Lily y Peter después de comer hicieron que los dos grupos estuvieran completos, por lo que nosotras subimos al cuarto de Sam para contarla a Lils todo lo que había pasado ese día.**

**- Entonces, Sirius te ha contado todo y ahora Ana y tú vais a por él ¿no? - dijo Lily haciendo un resumen de lo que la habíamos contado.**

**- Exacto, eso es lo que ha pasado hoy - respondió Sam pensativa.**

**- Madre mía, lo que no pase aquí no puede pasar en otro sitio - murmuró Lils**

**- ¿Ah no?¿Y qué me dices de Hogwarts? - contrapuse sabiendo que allí pasarían más cosas de estas.**

**- Bueno, el colegio es el colegio - dijo Ana sonriendo**

**- Sí, no sabéis las ganas que tengo de volver, Petunia está más insoportable que nunca con la tontería de que se va a casar. ¡Incluso ha dicho que no quiere que yo vaya a su boda! - explicó la pelirroja**

**- Tranquila Stingua, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras - dije dándole mi apoyo a Lils.**

**- Eso quería deciros, voy a ir a la boda y os necesito conmigo, pero hay un problema - contestó Lily mirando a Sam y Ana**

**- ¿Cuál? - preguntamos todas con intriga.**

**- Hay que llevar pareja. Le dije a Petunia en un momento en que nos enfadamos que todas mis amigas son guapísimas y que todas estábamos con unos auténticos modelos - respondió ella poniéndose roja**

**- No pasa nada Lils, seguro que encontramos a alguien- la tranquilizó Sam**

**- El caso es que la dije que yo estaba con tu hermano - susurró Lily - y no sé como pedirle que vaya conmigo.**

**- Eso déjalo en mis manos Stingua, al fin y al cabo, es mi hermano - dijo Sam con una sonrisa.**

**Ahí dimos por terminada la conversación y bajamos para ver si los chicos se encontraban en el salón. La boda de Petunia Evans era en dos días y tenían que encontrar un chico mientras yo convencía a Rem. Los vimos tirados en el sillón comiendo chocolate.**

**Me acerqué a Remus y vi que Sam le indicaba a Sirius que saliera para hablar, seguro que le pedía que fueran a la boda juntos. Lily y Ana se miraron y se acercaron a James y Peter, aunque yo dudaba seriamente que ana fuese a ir con él.**

**Me senté en las rodillas de mi novio y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos para darle un beso en los labios. Nos separamos con una sonrisa en los labios y usé ese momento para preguntarle si venía conmigo a la boda de la hermana de Lily o me tendría que buscar otra pareja. Él me miró fijamente con esos ojos dorados que tanto me gustaban.**

**- ¿Cómo voy a dejar que vayas con otro Alex? Voy a ser tu acompañante, ya lo sabes - me respondió seriamente**

**- Gracias amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces - exclamé dándole besitos en los labios.**

**- Chicos, mirad la televisión - gritó Lily horrorizada.**

**Todos giramos la cabeza. Habían interrumpido la película que los chicos estaban viendo para poner un noticiero urgente. Al parecer había ocurrido algo importante. Nos quedamos en silencio y escuchamos que un pueblo había sido atacado por un grupo de encapuchados. Todos los habitantes habían fallecido.**

**- ¿Creéis que haya sido Él? - preguntó Peter**

**- Seguramente Pet, no hay nadie más repulsivo y capaz de hacer eso que Lord Voldemort - contestó James con rabia**

**- ¿Ese pueblo no está a media hora de aquí? - inquirió Ana asustada**

**- Si, pero es un pueblo enteramente muggle, o al menos lo era - murmuró James para sí mismo**

**- ¡Oh Merlín! - exclamó Lily**

**- Tranquilizaros, ya ha pasado todo. Además dudo que los Mortífagos se atrevan a acercarse aquí, éste es un pueblo de magos y todos son del bando de la luz, dudo que sean tan estúpidos - repuse de forma fría**

**- Claro, como tú eres una serpiente sabes como piensan ¿no? - me atacó el pequeño Peter**

**- Wormtail, no te pases con ella. Por ser Slytherin sabe mejor que todos nosotros como piensan y puede ser de gran ayuda - me defendió Remus**

**- Gracias amor pero déjame auto defenderme - le dije a Remus con una mirada de gratitud - Mira Peter, ninguno de los presentes, incluidos los desaparecidos Sam y Sirius, tienen problemas con que yo sea Slytherin así que si tú los tienes, te los tragas.**

**Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando como Peter abría y cerraba la boca, intentando decir algo. En ese momento aparecieron Sam y Sirius, muy felices. Eso lo vi en sus ojos, que brillaban como hacía tiempo, cuando estaban juntos.**

**Sam se fue a sentar con Ana y Lily mientras Sirius iba con James. Las chicas empezaron a hablar en voz baja así que me separé de Remus para ver de qué iba el tema, aunque ye me lo imaginaba.**

**- Cuéntalo todo desde el principio Effera - la dije a Sam sentándome en el suelo, delante suya**

**- Pues vale. Le conté a Black lo de la boda de Petunia, pero yo no le pedí que viniera conmigo, fue él quien me lo pidió - respondió Sam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**- No me lo creo, ¿Sirius Black te ha pedido que seas su pareja en la boda muggle de mi hermana? - preguntó Lily sorprendida**

**- Ya ves Stingua, todo es cuestión de suerte - respondió Ana mirando a Sam con una sonrisa sincera.**

**- A ti no hay que preguntarte con quién vas ¿no Furva? - me inquirió Sam mirando a Remus**

**- Pues claro que no, es lógico. Yo voy con mi chico, que yo sí tengo - contesté feliz**

**- ¿Tú con quien vas a ir, Ana? - preguntó la pelirroja**

**- Creo que se lo pediré a Fred, por un día que salga del bar no va a hacerle daño, además, es muy mono - dijo Ana**

**- ¿Fred?¿Te refieres a Frederick Vane?¿El del Lion? - preguntamos las tres a coro**

**- Si - respondió ella escuetamente**

**- Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba - la susurré pícaramente**

**- Y no me gusta, es un amigo, además, con alguien tengo que ir y tiene que estar decente ¿no? Pues él me vale - contestó Ana dando por terminada la conversación.**


	7. Gata en celo

**Aquí está el tercer y último capítulo de esta semana, aunque quien sabe, si me da subo más jeje**

**Sed buenos y comentarme algo, que es muy facilito jeje. **

**Un besote**

**Ebrith Black**

**Estar en el salón con los Merodeadores me ponía de los nervios, pero eso sólo era porque James Potter se encontraba presente.**

**Todo el mundo sabía que Potter me ponía de los nervios, pero todos, excepto mis amigas, se creían que era porque él me perseguía por todos lados pidiéndome salir, cuando en realidad era porque él me gustaba, y mucho.**

**Encima se me ocurrió abrir mi bocota delante de mi hermana "querida" Petunia y decirla que tenía novio, ¡y para colmo tenía que estar bueno! Sólo había un chico que se me venía a la cabeza y no sabía como pedirle que viniera conmigo.**

**- Effera, ¿le dices a tu hermano que venga conmigo a la boda? - pregunté mirando a Sam con cara de perro abandonado.**

**- Claro Stingua, ahora mismo voy - dijo levantándose**

**Fue hacia James y la vi preguntarle algo, me miraron los dos y James sonrió asintiendo. Sam vino sonriente y se sentó a mi lado. La miré con la interrogación en los ojos y me respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.**

**En ese momento no me puse a pegar saltos de alegría de puro milagro. Que James Potter aceptara venir conmigo después de tanto tiempo siendo yo la que lo mandase a tomar vientos, me sorprendió gratamente.**

**Miré a James y noté que no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Me hizo una seña para salir a hablar, asentí y me levanté mientras indicaba a las chicas que iba a salir a hablar con él. Salí detrás de él y me guió hacia su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y me indicó que me sentara con él, cosa que hice. **

**- Vaya, pelirroja, no me esperaba que quisieras ni invitarme a la boda de tu hermana, ni siquiera que me avisaras, pero que quieras ir conmigo me parece increíble - soltó de golpe**

**- Ya ves, el caso es que mi hermana se va a pensar que somos novios así que, por favor, sígueme la bola - respondí sonrojándome**

**- Claro que sí, preciosa, aunque si quieres eso puede ser real - se insinuó él con su sonrisa socarrona**

**- Ni en broma Potter, limítate a actuar en la boda - contesté levantándome y saliendo por la puerta**

**Bajé con las chicas y me senté entre Sam y Ana, que estaban absortas viendo la televisión. Alex habíha vuelto con Remus. Me quedé fija mirando la televisión y pensando en el imbécil de Potter. Con lo fácil que hubiera sido todo si él no fuera así de egocéntrico, pasota y estúpido. Estaba totalmente segura de que sólo me perseguía porque yo era una de las pocas chicas de Hogwarts que se negaba a acostarse con él.**

**Bajó las escaleras y se fue a sentar con Black y Peter, comenzando a cuchichear entre ellos. Peter me lanzó una mirada y se empezó a reír con los otros dos.**

**Estaba por levantarme y pegarles cuatro voces cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho, giré la cabeza y vi a Sam negando con la cabeza. Suspiré y me resbalé un poco en el sillón, concentrándome en la televisión.**

**- Chicos, ¿queréis tomaros algo de merienda? - preguntó la Sra. Potter entrando en el salón con una bandeja repleta de galletas de chocolate.**

**- ¿Acaso lo dudas, mamá? - inquirió James mientras los chicos se lanzaban a la bandeja.**

**- James, las damas primero - dijo Sam en broma**

**- Dejaría a las damas primero si aquí hubiese alguna - respondió él sarcásticamente.**

**- Vete a la playa - dijo Sam**

**- Con la toalla - continuó Ana**

**- De camino te llevas la sombrilla - siguió Alex**

**- Y lo acompañas con bronceador - finalicé yo.**

**Los chicos nos miraron con la boca abierta, creí que de la impresión de vernos a las cuatro completar la frase, pero en realidad fue porque no habían entendido nada.**

**Nos acercamos a la mesa y cogimos galletas. Iba a comerme una cuando vi la mirada maliciosa en los ojos de Black, solté la galleta y les di un codazo a Sam y Ana, que las tenía cerca, pero Alexandra se comió una y empezó a hacer ruidos de gata en celo y a comportarse como tal.**

**- ¡ James Charlus Potter, Sirius Orión Black, Remus John Lupin y Peter Randall Pettigrew! Tratar por vuestro bien que Alex vuelva a su estado normal - gritó Sam enfurecida**

**Los chicos se asustaron. Todos nosotros sabíamos que un Potter enfurecido era lo peor que te podías encontrar, pero si ese Potter era mi amiga, la tierra temblaba.**

**Todos miraron a Sam y después a Alex, pasando la cabeza de una a otra. Remus se acercó y la dio un frasco con un líquido que parecía nata, indicándola que se lo tomara.**

**Una vez que Alexandra se tomó el contenido del frasco se acercó a los chicos hecha una furia, eso olía a venganza y sería una de las buenas, de eso estaba segura.**

**- Creerme que ésta me la vais a pagar con creces. Eso os lo juro - siseó Alex.**

**Sam nos indicó que subiéramos a su habitación, cosa que hicimos, una vez allí nos sentamos en la mesa del balcón, dispuestas a planear algo que dejara en vergüenza a los Merodeadores.**

**Surgieron ideas de todo tipo, desde tintarles el pelo de fucsia hasta transformarlos en gusanos y estrujarlos, pero necesitábamos magia para ello así que las descartamos, aunque guardamos algunas para Hogwarts.**

**- ¿Qué tal si les hacemos la mayor humillación de su vida en la boda? - preguntó Ana**

**- ¿Pero como? - inquirió Sam pensativa**

**- Vamos chicas, somos las Damas de la Noche, esos estúpidos no van a poder con nosotras - gritó Alex dándonos ánimos.**

**- Chicas, ¿Vamos a comprar los vestidos para la boda? - pregunté y todas asintieron sonriendo.**

**Bajamos al comedor y Sam secuestró, literalmente, a su padre ya que éste no quería soltar la cartera. El Sr. Potter cedió cuando Samy puso su cara de niña buena que nunca había roto un plato. Al final el hombre le dio su "magicard", su tarjeta de crédito mágica. Effera le dio un beso a su padre y nos fuimos a las tiendas del pueblo. Sería divertida una tarde de compras entre chicas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola gente.**

**Para que veáis que no soy tan mala aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. **

**Espero que os guste.**

**Dejarme algún comentario para saber si os gusta. Un besazo**

**Ebrith Black**

**Peter P.O.V.**

**Las chicas se habían ido a comprar algo y por fin me habían dejado tranquilo con los chicos. No sé porqué nos tenían esa rabia, quizás fuera porque querían ser como nosotros y no podían.**

**- Oye, Pet, ¿con quién vas a ir a la boda de la hermana de Evans? - me preguntó Sirius.**

**- No voy a ir Padfood, ninguna chica quiere salir conmigo estando vosotros tres cerca - respondí desanimado.**

**- Venga ya Wormtail, sube esa moral hombre - me animó James**

**- Si, además, tú eres mucho más mono que nosotros tres - dijo Remus.**

**Me los quedé mirando. Ellos era los prototipos de chico, altos, musculosos, valientes y rebeldes, según las chicas del colegio, ¿y yo? Yo era la mascota de los Merodeadores.**

**Ellos eran los galanes de Hogwarts, los Don Juanes de nuestra época, ¿cómo iba un chico bajo y gordo como yo a compararse con ellos? Eso era una locura de las grandes.**

**- Madre mía chicos, estoy en la ruina - exclamó James mirando por la ventana.**

**En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron lo que se suponía eran cuatro chicas cargadas con un montón de bolsas de diferentes establecimientos que se sabían era muy caros. **

**Alexandra sacó la cabeza por un lado de las bolsas y Remus fue a ayudarla rápidamente. Sirius y James fueron a ayudar a Sam y Lily, respectivamente, yo, al verme sólo, fui a ayudar a Ana, que al igual que las chicas lo dejaron todo en nuestras manos. Con una mirada de James los cuatro subimos a soltar las cosas al cuarto de Sam.**

**Cuando volvimos al salón, las chicas se encontraban sentadas en nuestros sillones, los que siempre usábamos nosotros. Eso seguro que a James y Sirius no les gustaba. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba si pensaba que iban a hacer algo en su contra, simplemente llegaron y se sentaron a su lado. ¡Increíble! Estaban traicionando el espíritu Merodeador.**

**- Ey Peter, ven con el resto - me dijo Sam sonriendo **

**Me acerqué un poco para ver mejor esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Llevaba desde primero colado por Sam, pero ella no me hacía ni caso. Claro que ¿quién me haría caso a mí teniendo a Sirius a sus pies?**

**Las horas pasaron volando entre unas conversaciones y otras, la verdad era que cuando no estábamos discutiendo podía llegar a ser agradable estar juntos, pero eso ocurría pocas veces.**

**Llegó la hora de irme así que me despedí de todos y cogí polvos flu para llegar a mi casa. Mi madre me estaba esperando con cara de enfadada, había pasado algo y seguro que lo pagaría conmigo, como siempre.**

**- ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes a estas horas? - preguntó acercándose amenazadoramente a mi**

**- De casa de James, mamá. Además, me dijiste que a las diez aquí y son las nueve y diez - contesté cabizbajo.**

**- A mi no me hables con ese tono - dijo dándome un guantazo - ahora subes a tu cuarto y te quedas allí, hoy no cenas.**

**Mi casa no era ni de lejos como la de los Potter, era un piso pequeño, en el centro del Londres muggle ya que no teníamos mucho dinero. Subí las viejas escaleras y abrí la segunda puerta a la derecha, que era mi cuarto.**

**La decoración era algo sosa, pero a mi me gustaba. Había una cama pequeña, una ventana y un escritorio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillo claro y había colgadas algunas fotos de mis amigos y las chicas.**

**Me tumbé en la cama y me quedé pensativo mirando al techo. Si yo hubiera tenido la mitad de valor que Sirius seguro que ya me hubiera ido de casa. Pero yo no era Sirius y no tenía su valor, yo sólo era el pequeño y cobarde Pet, la mascota de los Merodeadores.**

**Lo cierto era que les estaba muy agradecido a los chicos por haberme aceptado en el grupo sabiendo lo diferente que era de ellos, pero sabía de sobra que lo hacían por pena, porque nadie se acercaba a mi hasta que me uní a ellos.**

**Me giré en la cama y me quedé mirando una fotografía de Ana y Sam. Era una foto mágica por lo que ellas se movían, ponían morritos y sonreían. Tomé esa foto en cuarto, cuando Sam estaba con Padfood. Nunca la había visto tan feliz, y eso que en Hogwarts la espiaba cada vez que podía.**

**Era un imbécil por pensar en ella como algo más que una amiga, ella era una de las chicas más populares de Hogwarts, era guapa, simpática con todos, amable, cariñosa, con mucho genio y una bromista en todo lo extenso de la palabra. ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en alguien tan simple como yo?**

**En un principio pensé que me enamoré de ella por su físico pero luego me di cuenta de que me gustaba todo de ella. Pero yo no podía aspirar a estar con Sam así que me dedicaba a espiarla desde las sombras, tanto en mi forma animaga como en la normal. Era el único modo de que pudiera estar cerca de ella.**

**Luego estaba Ana, tan diferente pero tan parecida a Sam. Con su cabello rizado y sus ojos chocolate, era una auténtica belleza. Su forma de ser era también hermosa. Ella era un poco tímida, pero eso era encantador, ayudaba a todo el mundo, incluso a mi, era muy inteligente y se preocupaba por todos más que por ella.**

**Cuando las conocí me quedé encandilado por sus ojos y su sonrisa de niña mala. Luego la fui conociendo y enamorándome de ella entera, con sus virtudes y defectos.**

**Y así estaba yo, siendo un idiota, enamorado de dos diosas que me veían como un amigo al que ayudar siempre que lo necesitara. No era justo, todos se enamoraban ¿y yo qué? Tendría que luchar toda mi vida por salir de eso.**

**A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, había olvidado bajar la persiana y la luz del sol me daba directo en la cara. Me preparé y bajé para desayunar. Escuché ruido en la cocina y me quedé quieto escuchando.**

**- No me toques más las narices y lárgate de aquí - gritó mi madre.**

**- Eleanor, escúchame, vamos a ir al hospital, no estás bien, tienes una enfermedad - dijo la voz de mi padre.**

**- ¡Yo no estoy enferma! ¿eso te ha dicho tu hijo? Cuando le vea ese va a conocer a su madre - exclamó ella enfurecida**

**- No necesito que me lo diga nadie, yo también vivo aquí - contestó mi padre tranquilamente.**

**- ¡ Yo no necesito ningún hospital! - gritó mi madre**

**Se abrió loa puerta y me escondí en el hueco de las escaleras. Mi madre pasó casi rozándome, olía a alcohol a distancia. Mi padre tenía razón, era necesario que se desintoxicara.**

**- Peter ya puedes salir, todo ha pasado - dijo mi padre tendiéndome la mano.**

**Mi padre, Randall, era un hombre alto, con barriga, no muy en forma y con algunas entradas ya en su blanca cabeza. Era muy bueno y hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a mamá, pero su trabajo en el Ministerio muggle apenas le daba tiempo para estar en casa. Le dí la mano y fuimos a la cocina a desayunar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Lo sé, merezco un Howler como mínimo pero de verdad, no he tenido nada de tiempo para pasar la historia al ordenador y eso que en papel la llevo avanzada ya… Pero bueno, hoy subiré unos cuantos de capítulos para que veáis que no soy tan mala, sólo pido una cosita a cambio.. UN COMENTARIO! Venga por favor, que es muy fácil, sólo hay que darle a un botoncito y poner lo que te ha parecido la historia o el capítulo**

**Un beso**

**Ebrith Black**

**Sam P.O.V.**

**Me desperté el día de la boda de Petunia con los nervios a flor de piel. Ir con Sirius no era buena idea, pero si era lo que mi corazón me pedía no podía hacer otra cosa, además, no iba a permitir que Ana me lo quitase.**

**Me arreglé lo mejor que pude, de los vestidos que compré acabé por ponerme uno fucsia y negro, largo, de palabra de honor y adornado con piedras de svarowski, pensé que era el más adecuado para la boda. Elegí unos zapatos de verano que me rodeaban el pie con unas finas tiras negras y de tacón alto.**

**No sabía qué peinado hacerme y se me estaba haciendo tarde. Mi madre apareció como si fuera un ángel cuando más desesperada estaba.**

**- Madre mía, Sammy, estás preciosa - dijo peinándome de espaldas al espejo.**

**- Gracias mami, pero estoy muy nerviosa - contesté mirando el suelo.**

**- Hija, ni que fueras tú la que se casa - bromeó mi madre dándome la vuelta para que me viera en el espejo.**

**Me había quedado preciosa, con el pelo semi recogido en un moño formal y con algunos mechones delanteros sueltos y rizados Me maquilló de forma muy suave por lo que apenas se notaba que iba maquillada.**

**Llamaron a mi puerta y supuse que era Sirius, abrí y me le encontré vestido con un traje negro, sin chaqueta, con la camisa abierta y poco y el pelo para atrás. Estaba más guapo que de costumbre. Si las chicas de Hogwarts le vieran así su club de fans aumentaría.**

**Se inclinó, me cogió la mano y me la besó, yo sólo atiné a sonreírle como una tonta. Ofreció su brazo para que bajáramos juntos, le agarré y cuando fuimos a salir mi padre nos hizo una foto por sorpresa. Sirius se rió y salimos a la calle.**

**- ¿Dónde está James ? - pregunté al notar que seguíamos solos.**

**- Ha ido a por Remus y Fred Vane, vamos a ir todos juntos a por las chicas - respondió él sonriendo galantemente.**

**Vi llegar a James, Remus y Fred. Los tres estaban muy guapos, llevaban trajes de chaqueta negros, cada uno con la camisa de un color diferente y con estilos totalmente distintos.**

**Mi hermano llevaba la chaqueta cerrada, una camisa verde y una corbata negra de complemento. Había intentado peinarse, eso se notaba, pero no lo había conseguido.**

**Remos no llevaba abrochada la chaqueta y llevaba debajo una camisa roja con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus ojos dándole un aire de chico malo que le hacía ver muy sexy, seguro que Alex se volvió loca cuando le vio.**

**Fred era un chico muy mono, rubio de ojos azules, tenía buen cuerpo y hubiera sido muy perseguido en Hogwarts de no se por la existencia de los Merodeadores. Llevaba el traje sin chaqueta, como Sirius, sólo que él llevaba la camisa azul cielo y una corbata negra aflojada.**

**Fuimos a por Ana, que vivía mas cerca cuando acabamos de decirnos lo guapos que estábamos todos. Una vez en la puerta, Fred llamó y salió mi amiga.**

**Estaba muy guapa, llevaba un traje azul cielo de estilo romano, parecía una túnica de las que usaban en esos tiempos, con un hombro descubierto y largo hasta el suelo, no se la veían los zapatos. Llevaba el pelo liso y se había maquillado de forma que resaltasen sus preciosos ojos castaños.**

**- Vaya Agilitas, estás preciosa - le dije con una sonrisa. **

**- Gracias Effera, tú también estás preciosa - me contestó ella mientras se agarraba al brazo que Fred ofrecía.**

**Fuimos a por Alex, el viaje fue un poco más largo ya que aunque vivía en el Valle de Godric, estaba en la otra punta. Llegamos a su puerta y Remus se acercó y llamó. Cuando Alexandra salió nos quedamos todos sorprendido, estaba magnífica.**

**Su piel blanca destacaba en ese vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y de palabra de honor. Llevaba unas sandalias de tiras negras y tacón de aguja.**

**Su largo cabello claro estaba suelto y ondulado de una forma muy elegante. Llevaba muy poco maquillaje pero sus labios de rojo bermellón brillaban con luz propia.**

**No me extrañó que Remus se quedara allí quieto y sin habla. Seguro que se había quedado mirándola impresionado porque Alex cuando se preparaba, lo hacía a conciencia.**

**- Bueno, ¿vamos o nos quedamos? - pregunté después de un rato sin que nadie se moviera.**

**James llamó al Autobús Noctámbulo para que nos llevara a los siete a Londres, a la iglesia donde se celebraba la boda. El viaje fue muy movido pues el autobús iba demasiado deprisa e incluso hubo un momento donde Sirius quedó tumbado peligrosamente encima de mi.**

**Llegamos a la iglesia y Lils nos estaba esperando en la puerta. Ella llevaba un traje verde esmeralda a juego con sus ojos, a media pierna y con el cuello en barco. Llevaba unos altísimos tacones negros. Su cabello, normalmente rizado, se encontraba liso y con un semi recogido muy elegante decorado con florecillas verdes. Llevaba los ojos delineados de negro y nada más de maquillaje.**

**Miré a mi hermano y le vi con la boca abierta y sin moverse. Le dí un empujoncito suave para que se adelantara y le dijera algo. Él miró a Sirius y no vi lo que encontró en su cara pero se acercó a Lils, que le sonreía feliz.**

**- Pelirroja, estás más guapa que nunca y mira que eso es difícil - tartamudeó James.**

**- Gracias James, tú también estás muy guapo - dijo Lily sonriendo.**

**- Siento interrumpir este momento pero creo que deberíamos entrar y sentarnos - susurré acercándome a Lily y James de la mano de Sirius. **

**Lily nos dio paso y entramos todos sentándonos en los bancos del final de la nave central. Desde allí lo vimos y oímos todo desde una distancia prudente entre Petunia y nosotros.**

**El banquete y el baile se celebraron en un restaurante normal, ni muy barato ni muy caro. Durante la comida, Petunia se iba paseando del brazo de su nuevo marido.**

**La verdad era que no pegaban nada, Petunia era alta, delgada en extremo, con el cuello más largo de lo normal y cara de caballo. Su marido, Vernon, era muy gordo, un poco más alto que ella y tenía una cara muy parecida a la de un cerdo, sin cuello.**

**- ¿Sam, tienes alguna idea para liar alguna? - me preguntó Lils con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.**

**- La verdad es que si Stingua, pero hay que esperar al vals nupcial. Va a ser muy divertido - contesté con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**Sirius, que estaba sentado a mi derecha, me apretó la mano y miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi interior. Le miré y me estaba sonriendo, le sonreí y me apretó la mano mas fuerte pero sin llegar a hacerme daño**


	10. separación

Sirius P.O.V.

Sam estaba increíblemente guapa, igual que todas las chicas, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para ella. Cuando la vi salir de su cuarto me quedé embobado mirándola y durante toda la ceremonia tampoco dejé de mirarla.

Planeaban hacer algo, eso estuvo claro cuando Lily le preguntó a Sam por ello y esta le contestó que sí. Le apreté la mano para que supiera que podían contar con nosotros para ello. Ella me miró y me sonrió por lo que mi presión en su mano aumentó sin llegar a hacerla daño.

- Ey pareja, comed ya que pronto viene el vals - nos dijo James con sorna.

- James, hermanito, déjanos en paz - contestó Sam poniéndose borde.

- Vale, pero he escuchado lo de la broma en el vals y se que si no comes te pones muy irascible - murmuró él haciendo rabiar a Sam.

- ¿Siempre están igual? - preguntó Vane a Ana.

- Que va, normalmente los que discuten son Sam y Sirius - respondió ella sonriendo.

- Chicos, que va a empezar - nos avisó Lily cuando todos iban al salón de baile.

Sam me guió hasta colocarnos en primera fila. Los demás venían detrás mía pero yo sólo tenía ojos para mi morena. La gente hizo un corro con los novios en el centro.

Comenzó a sonar un vals y los novios se pusieron a bailar, dando vueltas alrededor del círculo de personas. En un momento que pasaron muy cerca nuestra, Ana alargó el pie y pisó el traje de Petunia haciendo que trastabillara y se le rompiera un poco, soltando varios hilos.

Giré la cabeza y vi a Sam lanzarle una mirada a Lily, que asintió con la cabeza, girándose para decirle algo a Alex. Cuando Petunia volvió a pasar por nuestro lado, dando vueltas, vi como Alexandra y Lily agarraban algunos hilos.

El vestido comenzó a deshacerse, envolviendo a los novios con los hilos debido a las vueltas. Cuando ya quedaba poco en la falda, Vernon, el marido de Petunia tropezó, cayéndose sobre su mujer y aplastándola de camino.

La gente rió todo lo que pudo, sobre todo nosotros. Era muy cómico ver a la delgadísima Petunia debajo del pesado Vernon. No quería ni imaginar como eran sus relaciones íntimas, con tanto peso en uno y tan poco en otra.

El baile continuó tras el pequeño "incidente" producido por las chicas. Sam y yo bailamos muchísimo rato, hasta que James me llamó para ir a por algo de beber para las chicas.

- ¿Qué tal va la cosa? - preguntó una vez nos habíamos alejado de ellas.

- Bastante bien - respondí sonriendo - Nunca creí volver a estar tan bien con tu hermana.

- ¿Estáis juntos? - inquirió James sorprendido.

- Aún no, pero si todo sigue así, la pediré salir cuando lleguemos a casa - dije feliz.

- Me alegro por ti Padfood, ya es hora de que os fuera bien - comentó James sonriendo.

Pedimos las bebidas para las chicas y cuando íbamos con ellas vimos a Alex y Remus en una esquina. Por la cara de ambos se veía que estaban discutiendo. Alexandra le dio un guantazo a Moony y se fue dejándolo solo. James y yo nos miramos y sin decir una palabra fuimos con él.

- Ey Moony, ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunté cuando estuvimos a su lado.

- Me ha dejado - susurró él para si mismo.

- ¿Cómo que te ha dejado? - inquirió James preocupado.

- Estábamos bailando un vals cuando pasamos junto a Ana y Fred, la pregunté si la importaba un cambio de pareja, ella me dijo que no así que me puse a bailar con Ana. Me lo estaba pasando en grande cuando vino Alex y me trajo aquí. Se ha puesto como una loca, tíos, no sé por qué pero se ha enfadado muchísimo y me ha acabado dejando - explicó el castaño haciendo un resumen.

Nos llevamos a Remus a la barra para tomar algo mientras hablábamos, entonces pensé algo, a Rem le gustaba Ana. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo pero en ese momento me pareció algo muy claro.

Busqué a las chicas con la mirada y las encontré a todas juntas al otro lado de la barra. Sam me miraba con tristeza y me lanzó una sonrisa cómplice a la que respondí sinceramente. Miré un poco hacia la derecha de mi morena y vi que Ana no despegaba los ojos de Moony.

- Remus, sé sincero, ¿te gusta Ana? - pregunté sin pensar.

- ¿Qué? Padfood, ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? ¡Claro que no! - le lancé una mirada que decía claramente "no te creo". - Está bien, no lo sé, hay algo en ella que me atrae irremediablemente. No puedo dejar de mirarla cuando está cerca ni dejar de pensar en ella cuando no está.

- Mira Paddy, el pequeño Moony se ha enamorado - dijo James en broma.

- Prongs, éste no es el momento para las bromas. Alex me ha dejado y me he dado cuenta de que quiero a una de sus amigas - le cortó Remus.

- Lo siento Remus, era para que no te pongas mal - se disculpó James.

En ese momento Sam se separó de las chicas y vino hacia nosotros despacio y con una cara que no mostraba ningún sentimiento. Cuando se acercó a nosotros me levanté del taburete y se lo cedí para que se sentase. Estuvimos un rato sin decir nada hasta que al final ella habló.

- Remus, ¿qué pasa? Sé la parte de Alex pero quiero también la tuya - explicó la morena.

- No sé Samy, estaba bailando con Alex cuando pasamos cerca de Ana y Fred, me entró como rabia y le pedí a Fred un cambio de pareja. Bailé con Ana muy juntos y lo más a gusto que he bailado nunca con nadie pero Alex se enfadó y me dejó - explicó Remus.

- Sinceramente Rem, te gusta Ana - afirmó Sam.

Remus bajó la mirada a sus zapatos y sollozó, ni James ni yo supimos qué hacer ahí pero Sam se levantó y le abrazó diciéndole palabras de cariño y apoyo.

Sentí celos al verlos así, tan agarrados y tan bien. Tenía que quitarme eso de la cabeza así que miré a las chicas y vi que ni Ana ni Alex apartaban la mirada de Remus.

Eso era un lío, ¿ningún Merodeador tendría fácil el amor? Era una tortura, todos las teníamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos que era muy duro estar así.

- Remus, sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí igual que tú siempre has estado para mi ¿vale? Pase lo que pase - escuché decir a Sam.


	11. Hasta hoy no lo entendía

Ana P.O.V.

Estaba la mar de a gusto bailando un vals con Fred y pasándolo bien cuando se acercaron Alex y Lupin. Él pidió cambiar las parejas y Fred se fue con Alex. Estábamos de boda así que decidí pasarlo bien. Nos colocamos bien y empezamos a bailar el vals.

- Estás radiante esta noche - me susurró Remus al oído.

- Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo - le contesté del mismo modo.

Nos separamos un poco y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y sonriendo. En ese momento vino Alex y se llevó enfadada a Remus. Busqué a Sam con la mirada y la vi hablando con Lily, me acerqué a ellas y noté que comentaban algo cobre el traje de una chica que pasaba por allí.

- ¿Qué? ¿No os gusta su traje? - bromeé acercándome a ellas.

- No, parece un repollo - contestó Lily sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde te has dejado a Fred? - preguntó Sam.

- No lo sé, la última vez que lo vi estaba bailando con Alex - dije desinteresadamente.

- ¿Alex bailando con Fred? Eso quiere decir que tú estabas bailando con Remus Lupin - exclamó Lily.

- Ya - respondí escuetamente.

- Vale, para el carro, ¿te gusta Remus? - preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿A mi? No - contesté mirando a Sam.

Alex se acercó a nosotras pero se puso lo más lejos posible de mi. Eso me dolió, éramos amigas, no debería enfadarse porque hubiera bailado con su novio, además, ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Miré a Sam y vi como ella nos miraba a Alex, a Remus y a mi y negaba con la cabeza sonriendo. Luego se quedó un momento mirando a Remus y se le cambió la cara por una triste.

- Alex, ¿qué ha pasado? - inquirió Sam.

- Nada - la bordeó Alexandra.

- No me mientas Furva, si tú no me lo dices sabes que lo hará él, pero yo quiero saber tu parte como amiga tuya que soy - explicó Sam seriamente.

- Pues le he dejado - dijo Alex simplemente.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

- Por tu culpa, porque le he visto como te mira, como te habla, con el cuidado con que te toca y con la dulzura que se acerca a ti. Porque os he visto bailar y me ha dolido cómo os mirabais - contó Alex llorando de rabia.

Lily la abrazó y Sam nos miraba a las dos. Yo me quedé estática, sin saber qué hacer o decir, porque según lo que Alex había dicho, Remus Lupin me quería. Yo no estaba segura de si le quería a él, nos llevábamos mal, discutíamos siempre. Pero sí que me gustaban sus ojos, su cara de niño travieso y lo maduro que podía ser a la vez que era todo un bromista. Me di cuenta en ese momento de que en realidad sí que estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin.

Estaba en un buen lío, enamorada del novio, o ex novio, de una de mis mejores amigas, la cual le había dejado por mi culpa. Nada podía ir bien en esos momentos.

- Chicas, voy a ir a hablar con Remus, necesita alguien que pueda escucharle y no a esos dos bestias - dijo Sam alejándose de nosotras.

No podía dejar de mirar a Remus, estaba dolido y contrariado, eso se veía, pero no sabía si era porque Alexandra le había dejado o si era porque había descubierto que yo le amaba, aunque fuera improbable dado que yo acababa de darme cuenta de ese último detalle.

- Ve y dale un beso si tanto quieres, que no le quitas ojo - exclamó Alex con rabia.

- ¡¿Qué? No, nada de eso Alex, estaba intentando encontrar lo que Sam ha visto para saber que tiene que ir a hablar con él - la expliqué alarmada.

- Si, seguro, y yo soy una tonta Hufflepuff -ironizó ella sin creerme.

- Mira, si no me quieres creer me da igual, yo no quiero discutir contigo y menos por un tío como Lupin - exclamé enfadada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "un tío como Lupin"? - preguntó Alexandra con una ceja alzada en señal de amenaza.

- A un Meroidiota, ¿a qué otra cosa podía ser? - inquirí dubitativa.

- No, nada, déjalo, ¿amigas? - me extendió la mano en señal de tregua.

- Claro que sí, como siempre - contesté estrechándosela con una sonrisa.

- Por Merlín, ser una Dama de la Noche cada vez se parece más a una telenovela muggle - dijo Lils sonriente.

- La verdad es que sí. Lo que nos pasa a nosotras no le pasa a nadie más - comenté sonriendo.

- Tienes razón - afirmaron ellas dos echándose a reír.

- Chicas, cuando venga Sam tenemos algo que planear contra los Merotontos - dijo Lily feliz.

- Sí, alguien tiene que pagar el que yo me pareciera a una gata en celo - expresó Alexandra enfadada.

- Alguien está sacando su lado Slytherin a relucir - dijimos Lily y yo a la vez medio cantando.

Mientras nosotras tres íbamos planeando algo para quedar en ridículo a los Merodeadores a modo de venganza, de vez en cuando yo miraba a Remus Lupin. No sabía por qué pero no podía dejar de mirarle, algo era distinto desde que Alex le dejó y yo descubrí lo que sentía.

Una parte de mí estaba triste por verle mal y sufriendo, aunque no parecía muy triste ya que se estaba riendo y bromeando con Sam, James y Sirius.

Otra parte de mí estaba alegre, feliz, ya que había algo en él que me atraía y me hacía no dejar de mirarle y ya que no estaba con Alex no iba a tener que ocultarme mucho.

- Ana, ¿estás aquí? - preguntó Lily pasando la mano por mi cara.

- Eh…. Sí, ¿qué pasa? - dije agitando un poco la cabeza.

- Tía, te has quedado como embobada o algo así mirando a Lupin, no me digas que te gusta - canturreó Lily.

- ¿Qué? No, no le estaba mirando a él, es sólo que no me gusta dejar a Sam tanto rato sola con los Meroidiota - contesté ocultando la verdad.

Miré a Lupin otra vez y me dí cuenta de que él también me estaba mirando. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron me sonrió dulcemente a lo que yo respondí con otra sonrisa y poniéndome roja.

Aparté un poco la mirada y vi que Sam y Sirius también me estaban mirando y sonreían ante mi sonrojo. Eso me iba a costar unos meses de comentarios malintencionados en mi contra.

Samy se alejó de los chicos y vino hacia nosotras muy contenta. Conocía a esa chica y me dí cuenta de que planeaba algo cuando al pasar por mi lado me dijo que tenía que hablar a solas conmigo, eso no me gustaba.

- Bueno chicas, ya esto aquí, ¿habéis planeado algo? - susurró sonriendo


	12. ¿todo me pasa a mi?

**Aquí os voy dejando un capitulo calentito, recién salido del cuaderno! Jeje**

**Espero que me continuéis leyendo y me dejéis comentarios bonitos. Un besazo!**

**Remus P.O.V.**

**Una parte de mi estaba mal, muy mal. Mi novia me había dejado sin motivo, sólo por bailar con Ana, pero yo estaba pasándola tan bien con esa chica que me olvidé del mundo.**

**En el fondo, era todo un Merodeador y como se decía en Hogwarts, no se puede salir con uno de nosotros sin tener el riesgo de que una Dama de la Noche te lo quite, pero lo mío era demasiado, estaba saliendo con una de ellas, pero no con la que yo amaba, y la había hecho daño.**

**Cuando Sam volvió con las chicas, Fred se unió a nosotros. El chico era buena gente y estaba seguro de que hubiera podido llegar a ser un gran Merodeador, pero cometió el error de intentar salir con Sam cuando Padfood la dejó, y eso él no lo perdonó nunca.**

**- Chicos, creo que las Damas planean algo, mirad el brillo de sus ojos, es el mismo que el vuestro cuando vais a hacer una gran broma que sabéis que va a funcionar - dijo Fred sacándome de mis pensamientos.**

**- Vaya Vane, no sabía que te fijabas tanto en nuestros ojos - bromeó James.**

**- Potter, todo Hogwarts sabe identificar cuando vosotros o ellas planeáis algo - contestó él sonriendo.**

**- Y yo que pensaba que no se nos notaba - susurró Sirius para sí mismo.**

**Las chicas se acercaron a nosotros con sonrisas coquetas en sus caras. Sam agarró a Sirius de la mano y se lo llevó a la pista de baile. Lily se abrazó a James, le susurró algo y salieron al patio del restaurante. Alex se acercó a Fred Vane y le tiró del brazo para que fuera con ella. **

**Estaba sólo con Ana y no sabía qué hacer o decir. Ella se sentó en el taburete que antes ocupaba James y me sonrió encantadoramente. Cogió mi copa y se la llevó a los labios de una forma tan sensual que me volvió loco.**

**- ¿Vas a invitarme o voy a tener que beber de tu copa todo el rato que estemos aquí? - me preguntó sonriendo.**

**- Claro, te invito, ¿lo de siempre? - dije contrariado.**

**Ella asintió con una sonrisa que me embobó, dejé de mirarla y busqué al camarero, pero parecía que éste había desaparecido. Volvió a aparecer al cabo de unos minutos y le pedí una copa para Ana, que la aceptó felizmente dando un largo trago.**

**- ¿Cómo estás? Po lo de Alex, digo - preguntó mirando al suelo.**

**- Bueno, me lo he tomado mejor de lo que creía, pensaba que iba a llorar por ella a todas horas pero estoy muy bien - expliqué mirándola fijamente.**

**- ¿Eso es porque tienes otra o porque no la has querido? - inquirió mirándome fijamente.**

**- Hay otra en mi corazón - dije escuetamente.**

**Nos quedamos callados y mirándonos el uno al otro. Ana me daba una paz que nunca otra chica me había transmitido y a la vez me sacaba de mis casillas como habían hecho nunca.**

**Desvié la mirada y busqué a alguno de los chicos. Vi a Sirius y Sam en la pista de baile, besándose apasionadamente, un momento, ¿Samantha Potter y Sirius Black besándose? Allí pasaba algo.**

**Estaba pensando en Sam y Sirius cuando Ana se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla. La miré y ella se sonrojó. Era tan dulce cuando se ponía así que me daban ganas de protegerla, aunque sabía muy bien que ella lo podía hacer sola perfectamente.**

**Fred y Alex volvieron en ese momento. Él traía el pelo alborotado, casi como James, y ella tenía los labios sin color, cuando se habían ido los llevaba rojos. Eso me hizo pensar que se habían liado, lo que me dolió y humilló. Acababa de dejarme y ya había estado en brazos de otro.**

**- Alex, límpiate la boca que tienes blanco - bromeó Ana**

**- Vete a la playa, idiota - siguió Alex la broma.**

**- No, que no me vaga, aunque si tú me pagas el billete y la estancia, encantada, de la compañía me encargo yo - contestó Ana.**

**Las dos empezaron a reírse. No aguanté más así que cogí mis cosas y me fui a la calle. Allí estaban Lily y James, discutiendo por algo. Los saludé y seguí mi camino hacia mi casa, necesitaba estar solo y pensar.**

**Noté una mano en mi hombro y me giré, allí estaba Sirius, con los ojos rojos y muy serio. Me miró pidiendo permiso para acompañarme y acepté, mejor dos almas errantes que una.**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado con Sam? La última vez que os vi os estabais liando - pregunté sin mirarle.**

**- No lo sé, estábamos muy bien, como en cuarto curso, y de golpe me ha dicho que no podía hacer esto, que no me quería y que estaba hasta las narices de mi, me ha dado un guantazo y se ha ido dejándome allí con toda la gente mirando - explicó Sirius humillado - ¿A ti que te ha pasado? Estabas muy bien con Ana.**

**- Alexandra y Fred - dije, pero al ver que no me seguía le expliqué lo que pasaba - Como mínimo se han liado. Acaba de dejarme y ya ha estado con otro.**

**- Es una Dama de la Noche y hoy hemos comprobado que no podemos fiarnos de ellas - respondió llamando al Autobús Noctámbulo.**

**El viaje en el Autobús nunca se me había hecho tan largo pero iba pensando en Ana y Alex todo el rato. Sirius, a mi lado, no abría la boca y eso era raro en él, lo que Sam le había hecho le había dolido, tendría que hablar con ella mas tarde.**

**Salimos del cacharro en la entrada del Valle de Godric, ninguno teníamos ganas de irnos a casa así que nos sentamos en unos columpios y estuvimos en silencio un buen rato.**

**- Hola primito, ¿no deberías estar de boda? - preguntó una chica morena, muy guapa y con los párpados algo hinchados, Bellatrix Black.**

**Al lado de Bellatrix estaba su hermana Narcisa, que era totalmente distinta de esta. Ella era rubia, con el pelo casi platinado, los ojos azules y una cara de asco que le quitaba toda su belleza, que no era poca.**

**Sirius se envaró y las miró duramente. En ese momento el Autobús Noctámbulo soltó a Sam, Ana, Alexandra y James, que se venían riendo. Al ver la situación, vinieron rápidamente hacia nosotros, poniéndose Ana y Sam en cabeza y colocándose a nuestro lado.**

**- Vaya, vaya, Samantha Potter y Ana Clearwater os defienden, primo, me das lástima - dijo Bellatrix.**

**- Tú si que das lástima Bella, te estás volviendo igual de amargada y agria que mi "querida" madre - respondió Sirius.**

**- Mejor eso que ser la mascota de la pequeña Potter - se burló Narcisa.**

**- Él no es mi mascota - exclamó Sam - Largaos de aquí u os voy a dar tal patada que vais a llegar a Hogwarts antes de tiempo.**

**Las hermanas Black se miraron ante las palabras de Sam. Todos los presentes sabíamos que era capaz de hacerlo, ella no necesitaba usar su varita para defenderse.**

**Miraron una vez más hacia nosotros, saludaron a Alexandra con la cabeza y se dieron la vuelta, llamando al Autobús Noctámbulo para que las llevara a su casa. Cuando se fueron todos relajamos la postura.**

**- Rem, luego tenemos que hablar - me dijo Sam al oído.**


	13. pesadillas hechas realidad

**Creo que todo el mundo sabe ya que la mayoria de personajes no me pertenecen, que son obra de la genial JKR y yo solo tengo el merito de mi pequeño proyecto y algunos de los personajes. **

**Un saludo y gracias por leerme!**

**James P.O.V.**

**La boda había resultado ser un completo desastre. Remus había salido soltero y dolido por el carácter de Alex y Sirius fue humillado por mi hermana en público. Lo mío fue lo de siempre, abrí la boca y dije una tontería que molestó a la pelirroja, por lo que acabamos discutiendo.**

**Cuando vi irse a Remus y Sirius fui a por las chicas. Estaban las tres juntas y algo tristes, las cogí y fuimos para el Valle de Godric en el Autobús Noctámbulo.**

**Nada más bajar del Autobús vimos a las primas de Sirius, Bellatrix y Narcisa, metiéndose con ellos, las chicas se pusieron a la defensiva, Sam no aguantó y terminó por echarlas de una manera un poco amenazante por así decirlo, luego se acercó a Remus y le dijo algo al oído que ninguno de nosotros llegamos a escuchar.**

**Sam, Padfood y yo nos fuimos a casa. Íbamos en silencio, nadie decía nada. No sabía que pasaba pero los dos iban tristes. Llegamos a casa y Sam subió corriendo a cambiarse.**

**Fui con Sirius a mi cuarto y comenzamos a cambiarnos en silencio. Me estaba cabreando ante tanto secretismo y el ver a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermana así no ayudaba a despejarme la mente.**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado Padfood? - pregunté.**

**- Pregúntaselo a tu hermana porque, sinceramente, yo no lo sé - me contestó el poniéndose unos pantalones limpios.**

**- Vamos Paddy, soy yo, Prongs, tu hermano, puedes contármelo - le rogué.**

**- Está bien. Tu hermana y yo estábamos de maravilla, incluso nos llegamos a besar - me sorprendí ante su narración - pero de golpe ella se separó y comenzó a decir que eso no estaba bien, que no me quería y que estaba hasta las narices de mí, esas palabras me han hecho más daño que el guantazo posterior.**

**Eso era extraño, todos sabíamos que Sam amaba a Sirius, sobre todo desde hace dos días. Algo olía a gato encerrado y yo iba a descubrir qué era. Salí de mi cuarto y fui al de Sam.**

**Entré sin llamar y la vi sentada en el balcón mirando el horizonte. Era la hora del crepúsculo, la hora que ella más odiaba. Me senté a su lado, ella me miró y me sonrió para después apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado Samy? ¿Por qué le has dicho eso a Sirius? Yo sé que eso no es verdad - pregunté preocupado por mi hermana.**

**- James, no puedo volver a caer, no voy a volver a hacerlo y ésta era la mejor forma de dejárselo claro - contestó ella llorando.**

**- Sam, Sirius a cambiado, él te quiere - dije seriamente - y va a luchar por ti, pero tú debes cooperar.**

**- No, James, no voy a hacerlo, ya no puedo más, tengo que aprender a lidiar con verle en los brazos y enterarme cada semana de que ha estado en una cama distinta de cada chica de Hogwarts - susurró ella tristemente.**

**- Sam, sabes que yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, y conociéndote como te conozco sé que no vas a serlo si no es con él - expliqué acariciando su pelo.**

**- Yo voy a intentarlo sin él - dijo decididamente.**

**- Eso no va a funcionar y lo sabes, llevas casi dos años intentándolo y no eres feliz - aclaré levantándome - Piénsatelo bien.**

**Salí de su cuarto y fui a por Sirius. Le obligué a salir y fuimos al patio de atrás a volar un rato para que se despejara. Cogimos las escobas y nada más despegar se me olvidaron los problemas. Volando era completamente libre, me llenaba una increíble sensación de paz.**

**Estuvimos un rato pasándonos la quaflle y haciendo el tonto por el aire. Cuando aterrizamos vi a Sam con Ana en el balcón. Me alegré de ver que estaban juntas, al menos así no se deprimirían.**

**Llegó la hora de cenar y mi madre nos reunió a los cuatro en la cocina. Ella cenaría después con mi padre. Tanto Sirius como mi hermana estaban incómodos y Ana y yo lo notábamos.**

**- ¿Puedes pasarme la salsa, Black? - preguntó Sam educadamente y sin mirarle.**

**- Levántate y cógela, Potter - contestó Sirius de mala manera.**

**Sam se levantó tranquilamente, se acercó a Sirius, que tenía la salsa a su lado y la cogió. Cuando se sentó vi que una lágrima recorría su mejilla.**

**Pasamos la cena en silencio, cosa que no ocurría nunca en mi casa. Las cosas estaban muy mal, tenía que hacer algo para solucionarlo porque yo no iba a aguantar mucho esa situación.**

**- Bueno chicos, yo me voy a acostar. Samy mañana te veo - dijo Ana cuando acabamos de cenar.**

**Sam subió a acostarse cuando Ana se fue y Sirius y yo nos quedamos fregando los platos en silencio. Cuando acabamos de fregar fuimos al salón a ver la televisión y pusimos una película de acción.**

**- Padfood, ¿por qué estás tan borde con Sam? - pregunté sin poder callarme.**

**- Por lo que ella me ha hecho - respondió él mirándome a los ojos - creo que así no me fijaré tanto en ella.**

**- Sabes que eso es una soberana estupidez ¿no? - le aconsejé - No vas a olvidarla sólo por ponerte borde con ella.**

**- Pero puedo intentarlo - terminó la conversación.**

**Acabamos de ver la película y subimos a acostarnos. Entré en mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama a pensar. Remus enamorado de Ana, Sirius de Sam, yo de Lily y Peter… ¿de quién estaba enamorado Wormtail? **

**Escuché llamar a mi puerta y fui a abrir. Sam estaba ahí, con sus short y su camiseta ceñida, con cara de haber llorado y bastante despeinada. Me aparté un poco para dejarla entrar.**

**- ¿Qué pasa Samy? - pregunté preocupado.**

**- No puedo dormir y no quiero estar sola, ¿puedo quedarme contigo? - dijo mirándome con cara de Bambi degollado.**

**Me tumbé en la cama y la dejé sitio, invitándola a venir a mi lado. Ella se acercó y me sonrió, eso me recordó a cuando éramos niños y ella tenía pesadillas por lo que terminaba viniéndose a dormir conmigo.**

**La abracé protectoramente y ella se encogió acomodándose en mi pecho. La vi dormirse y me quedé mirándola. Ella no se merecía sufrir y yo no iba a dejar que lo hiciera.**


End file.
